Libby and company arrives in town, befriending Violet, Lois and Lucia, and fights Jennifer
A move for Violette Harper as well as Lois and Lucia Jensen yield some new friends, and also a fight with Jennifer Barrett in this installment of Harpers Falls. Scene 547 Commonwealth Avenue. Two moving vans are outside this building in the Back Bay area. Two differing groups of people are waiting for word from the doorman. The building is a loft style apartment and these two moving vans have all the furniture of a couple of households. One group consists of Violette Harper and her two close friends, twins Lois and Lucia Jensen, with Violette's cousins, Sheila and Dylan, helping her out; and the others include three guys and a female. The female is familiar as it is Libby Smas-D'Aiterio, one of Jennifer Barrett's worst enemies, and the other three are her husband, Darren, and their oldest and dearest friends and roommates, Albie and Jason Mitchell. Violet walks up to the other group. VIOLETTE: Hi there. ALBIE: Hi. VIOLETTE: Welcome to Boston, you all. LIBBY: Thanks, miss. VIOLETTE: Violette. My name is Violette Harper. These are my two friends, Lois and Lucia Jensen. LIBBY: Very nice to meet you all. I am Libby D'Aiterio. This is my husband, Darren, and our two close friends, Albie and Jason Mitchell. ALBIE (grinning): Nice to meet you all. JASON: A pleasure, Ms. Harper. DARREN: Wait a minute, you are one of THE Harpers, right? VIOLETTE (smiling shyly): Yes, guilty as charged. My cousin Dylan says he knows you. JASON: Yes, Dylan worked with us before, him and Sheila. DARREN: Dylan is a wonderful worker. I was glad to have his help with our restaurant layouts. LIBBY: Why are you all moving in here? LOIS: It was time to strike out on our own. And who better to do it with than our friend, Violette? ALBIE: You've known one another a long time then, eh? LUCIA: Ever since we were in school. ALBIE: That is good. Kind of the same for us. LIBBY: Darren, Jason and Albie were in the same fraternity. I met Darren through Albie, actually. Darren and Albie are long time best friends. And he and I have clicked as well. ALBIE (grinning at Libby): Yeah, Libby and I serve as the sarcasm patrol of our little bunch. LIBBY (smiling at her friend): He and I are quite a team. And Darren makes sure nobody hurts him! DARREN (looping his arm around Albie): He is my oldest, dearest and best buddy. ALBIE (blushing): Oh, Darren. You're awesome. DARREN: Thanks, buddy. LIBBY (Squeezing Albie's hand): D'Aiterio, you are making him blush! LOIS: Cool. You four have undeniable loyalty. What brings you all to Boston? LIBBY: Work. Darren, Jason and I are working at Aaron and Rusty Brown's new restaurant. We all worked in restaurants together for a number of years. Albie is a writer and works in television. He got a job at WBZ as a news writer. ALBIE: Yeah, it was a five year contract too. It's CBS, I know, but it works for me. I had worked at ABC for a number of years, but they gave me a very generous package and waived the no-compete clause on my contract. They knew what good I am with any news organization. LOIS: Sounds good, Albie. I just hope.......oh no! LIBBY: What? VIOLETTE: What is it, Lois? LOIS: Who IS that? (The group is sickened to see Jennifer Barrett strutting down the street, with her stupid mink swishing.) VIOLETTE: Oh dear God! NO! Not her! LIBBY: Don't worry, Violette. I'll handle her, you guys. I know that wicked woman! Darren, Jason, Albie and I all know her. ALBIE: Yeah, and to know her is to hate her! Every time I see that harridan, I wind up getting a sick headache. She is not someone to be around. SHEILA: What do you mean? ALBIE: I have always had migraine headaches, since I was a child. I had an illness when I was a baby, and it manifested itself in migraines. Joan, my sister, became my caregiver when our parents died. DYLAN: Where is Joan now? ALBIE: She still lives in Los Angeles. She keeps in touch with us all the time. But back to Jennifer. She is a vile woman, with no sense of decency. LUCIA: What has she done? VIOLETTE: What HASN'T she done. She actually threatened her own son and had him raped by one of her monstrous modeling buddies! LIBBY: Oh, good GRIEF! DARREN: I can't believe it. JASON: Remember, bro? We heard about it online! She bragged about it all over Facebook! LOIS: The nerve of her. VIOLETTE: Bragging about her crimes on Facebook! She has no decency! ALBIE: You're right there, Vi. She has no couth, she never has, and she never will! She is thoroughly NC. LOIS: NC? ALBIE (in a snarky manner): No Class! (Albie and Libby laugh. Lois and Lucia grin at their new friend's sarcastic wit) JASON: My husband can be quite a bitch when he is pushed. ALBIE (winking): Ain't that the truth! LIBBY: And I taught him all he knows. JASON: That she did! LIBBY (upon seeing the hated Jennifer come up): Well, well, well! If it isn't the all American whore! Still dressed to kill, and it's a surprise that nobody has killed you yet! Where are you off to now, slut?! Trying to find the latest in a long line of pimps?! JENNIFER: Where I go and what I do is none of your business! VIOLETTE (uncharacteristically angry): Oh, really?! Well, I think I may make it my business! I don't want this street to be filled with filth! Especially YOUR kind of filth! JENNIFER (dismissively): Whatever, you bitch! (Just then, Anngelique Minzell is running down the street. She is enraged!) ANNGELIQUE: Come back here, bitch! You had no right to go into Sheila Watkins Designs! LIBBY: Oh no! What did she do, now? Who are you? ANNGELIQUE: Sorry. Forgive my lack of decorum. My name is Anngelique Minzell. I work at Sheila Watkins Designs. That woman who just ran by is a THIEF! LIBBY (sardonically): Oh goody! Adding theft to her repertoire of crime, is she? ALBIE (just as sardonically): That's mild, given the laundry list of her crimes! ANNGELIQUE: Yes, she is. She stole a fur. SHEILA: Which room, Angie? ANNGELIQUE: The room by Christina's office. SHEILA: Give that fur back, villain! JENNIFER (lying): It looks so beautiful on me! And you gave it to me! DYLAN: Give that coat back, you thief! JENNIFER (sneering): Or what? DYLAN: You really disgust me! You know damned well what we will do! SHEILA: Or we'll call the police on YOU for theft! (Jennifer is stunned) JENNIFER: But the coat looks oh so beautiful on me! I deserve it! ALBIE: Oh, dear GOD! She needs to get over herself! DARREN: You are rotten! LOIS: Give it over to them! JENNIFER: Shut up! LUCIA (erupting): You do not tell my sister to shut up! JENNIFER: I can do whatever I want to! SHEILA: No you cannot! JENNIFER: Of course, I can! JASON: You are horrid! (Enter Aaron. He is furious!) AARON: Get away from them, right now, Jennifer! JENNIFER (snidely): I don't think so! You know, I think I am just going to HAVE to call the police! These people do not belong here! VIOLETTE (exploding): We are moving here, you wicked woman! LUCIA: And quit using that damned line! You are starting to piss me off! JENNIFER (lying): I will not let you in! In fact, I will put a lien on your possessions! Because I own this building! SHEILA: No, you don't! JENNIFER: I do so! And you know I own this! My modeling agency says I do! AARON: Oh no, you don't! I talked with every modeling agency in this town, they wouldn't touch you with a barge pole. And you don't even THINK about saying that you own this building, because you do not! JENNIFER: I have the PAPERS! ALBIE (nastily): Prove it, bitch! Sure, you say you have papers! Any idiot can say that they have papers! Every last one of 'em can be forged and faked, honey! And you do that with ease! Any fool could see through them! You are absolutely diabolical! Nobody would want you! Not even SATAN! JENNIFER: I hate you! I absolutely hate you to pieces! ALBIE (acidly): And the feeling is mutual, you stupid bitch! You are a truly evil woman! You make me ill! You have done so, ever since I can remember! You're lucky that my sister Joan never beat the crap out of you and she would have definitely been JUSTIFIED in beating the garbage out of you! You've hated me ever since I moved to Los Angeles. JENNIFER (her face is contorted in rage): Why you good for nothing piece of trash! When I get my hands on you, I will......! ALBIE: Oh, shut up! The threats you spew make absolutely no sense, NOR do they harm me anymore. You give me a sick headache, Barrett! JENNIFER: You will regret telling me to shut up! ALBIE (vehemently): Oh yeah?! If that is the case, then I must be doing something right, because you are out and out bat shit crazy! (Jason and Darren come up to the menacing Jennifer) JASON: Oh no, you don't, Barrett! You will do NOTHING! Don't you even TRY it! JENNIFER: You don't tell me what to do! SHEILA: Shut up! LOIS: Yeah, shut up, Barrett! DARREN (in a venomous tone): What did I tell you about menacing my best friend? JENNIFER: I don't give a damn what you told me to do, D'Aiterio! I will do whatever I want! JASON (in a deadly voice): You even make one move toward my husband, and I will knock you down and blacken your eyes, you bitch! JENNIFER: Oh, yeah?! You losers think you are going to stop me?! NOBODY can stop me! (Libby marches right up to her and slaps her hard) LIBBY: No, bitch! Jason can't knock you down and blacken your eyes, but I CAN and I WILL, if it comes to pass! You DO NOT EVER threaten Albie! Not while we're around! You never learned that, have you? He is my husband's best friend, and he is also MY best friend. I will NOT allow you to touch him! (Jennifer is holding her cheek. She is enraged!) '' JENNIFER: You hit my beautiful face! NOBODY hits ME! LIBBY: Then get the hell out of here, woman, before I DO decide to knock you down! ''(Jennifer saunters off, her mink coat swishing. Sheila walks up to her and grabs the coat right off her!) JENNIFER (screaming): GIVE ME MY COAT! SHEILA: Shut up, you bitch! You stole that coat! You stole it from MY design studio! That coat did NOT have your name on it! JENNIFER (once again lying): Of course it did! It says, "This coat is exclusively Jennifer Barrett's"! SHEILA: You delusional old crow, that coat is not yours! JENNIFER: It IS! It is my coat! It belongs to me! Nobody has the right to take my coat from me! DYLAN: You had no business touching anything that belongs to my sister! JENNIFER (screaming): You insufferable bitch! I HAVE CONNECTIONS! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! DYLAN: Your connections mean ZILCH! As such, we could eat you up and spit you OUT! JENNIFER: Why you.....!!! (Aaron comes up to his hated ex.) AARON (in a cold voice): No, you won't destroy ANYONE, Jennifer! JENNIFER: WHY?! WHY WON'T I?! AARON (his voice and manner deadly): You will not destroy ANYONE! Because I am the one who controls the shots here! If you do not leave everyone alone, I will be the one who will be doing the destroying, because it will be YOU getting destroyed! (Jennifer, thoroughly scared, bolts! She shoots her ex-husband a look of pure hatred!) JENNIFER: This isn't over, Aaron! Not by a long shot! AARON: Yes, it is, JENNIFER! And I am warning you only once. Leave these people alone, or I will PERSONALLY destroy you! (She runs off in anger, everyone is dumbstruck.) SHEILA: She is crazy! I thought Molly Wainwright was bad, but that bitch is terrible! AARON: Yes, she is. DYLAN: You had to have a lot of patience to deal with that woman. AARON: Yes, that, and also a lot of wine. She drives anyone to drink! VIOLETTE: Let's not worry about her, let's get things moved in! LOIS: Good idea. DYLAN: Glad to help. LUCIA: Hi, Dylan. It is great to see you again. DYLAN: Nice to see you again, Lucia. Glad you and Lois are helping Violette. LOIS: She's our girl. DYLAN: And she is blessed to have you two in her life. VIOLETTE: Yes, I am very blessed indeed. (Jason looks at Albie, concerned, as does the rest of the group) JASON: Are you all right, honey? ALBIE: Yeah, I am fine, love. She just gave me another sick headache. LOIS: We'll have our movers move both trucks. DYLAN: Well, we'll help you with moving. DARREN: We'll get you in the place, pal. LIBBY: If she gets anywhere near you again, Albie, you let us know. We'll clap her in the stocks in the public square, if we have to find some stocks. ALBIE (grinning): And I will supply the stocks, and I don't mean Wall Street stocks! (Libby and Albie laugh as the rest of the group begins to move their furniture into their homes. A couple of hours later, the houses are put together. And everyone is having ordered in pizza for dinner, since nobody wanted to cook.) LIBBY: Dyl, it is great to see you all again. It's been far too long. DYLAN: Yes, it has been quite a long while. Since the time Sheila and I had been in Los Angeles at the Harper offices there. SHEILA: Where did Aaron go to? LUCIA: He went back to the restaurant. He and Rusty and Aidan had to work there tonight. He had some paperwork to finish, from what he had said. DYLAN: Looks like marriage has agreed with you, Libby. DARREN: Yes, it has. We're still in love, aren't we, Libs? LIBBY: Yes, we are, D'Aiterio. DARREN (grinning): We've got company here, Libs. (Everyone laughs) SHEILA: How long have you and Albie been married, Jason? JASON: Since 2009. About six years now. We married in Los Angeles before Prop 8 took effect, and when it was overturned, it was a day of celebration! SHEILA: Was it a big wedding? JASON: Not really, Sheila. We only had a civil wedding at first. Darren, Libby and Albie's sister, Joan, were the only witnesses. We had a more formal ceremony once Prop 8 was overturned. We had it at a church in West Hollywood. Everyone in the Frat was there. SHEILA: Wow! What a story. You guys really bucked the odds. Sounds as if you guys had been in love for a long time. ALBIE: Yep, we have been, Sheila. We met in the frat, and we've been nearly inseparable ever since. We reconnected at Elixir. DYLAN: I remember that place. Aaron used to own that, did he not? LIBBY: Yep. LOIS: What happened to it? VIOLET: I had heard it was sold. DARREN: Yes, it was. Cathy sold it. In fact, it was Jennifer who necessitated the selling. LOIS: What did she do? JASON: She nearly bankrupted the place. DYLAN: Oh, dear God! That bad, eh? ALBIE: Yep. That bad. She also tried to sink Ether. LOIS: What is Ether? DARREN: Another restaurant. It was located in West Hollywood. Aaron's brothers, Jeff and Nate owned that one. Jennifer nearly sank that one as well. SHEILA: How is your headache, Albie? ALBIE: It's fine now. I take some heavy duty Tylenol to take care of the pain. It helps with the worst of the headaches. I've had problems with migraines ever since I was a kid. Joan was my caregiver when I was growing up. DYLAN: Well, we can hook you guys up with doctors; lawyers, anything you all need. We're at your disposal. DARREN: We will take you up on that. Whose idea was the pizza? DYLAN: Mine, I confess. My cousin Roger told me about it, and he got me hooked on it. We have it often in our townhouse in Beacon Hill. LIBBY: It is heavenly. (The group bonds. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton